


Promises

by KaedeYukine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone was sitting around the bent tree to view the famous beautiful sunset of Destiny Island. He saw her sitting there with his best friends, Sora and Kairi. In his pocket, there was a fruit that rumored to entwine the destiny of two persons – The Paopu fruit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Everyone was sitting around the bent tree to view the famous beautiful sunset of Destiny Island. He saw her sitting there with his best friends, Sora and Kairi. In his pocket, there was a fruit that rumored to entwine the destiny of two persons – The Paopu fruit. He stood a little further away from them and especially away from her, as he was tossing the fruit up and down, in a daze. Sora and Kairi were chatting away, he found himself looking at her.

To him, she had always been with him, despite of all the setbacks they had been through. He noticed she was trying to approach him but he took off immediately, trying to clear his mind of whether he should tell her of how he really feel towards her. As he walked away, he was tossing the fruit up and down while strolling along the beach. He placed the fruit back into his pocket and felt the gentle breeze of the endless ocean. They used to talk a lot about anything and everything. Now, it seemed that they had drifted apart. There were so many things that he promised her and yet did not fulfill. Riku headed to their secret cave where all the memories came flooding back to him. As he brushed his palm across the cold granite walls, he came across the scribbles that all of his best friends and himself drew. One particular drawing was drawn by Ren and him.

He was holding hands with her and smiling in the scribble. He traced her cheek on the wall, “We were so happy back then, huh...?” He picked up a rock and started drawing something above. It was a Paopu fruit and sat there, staring at it for a while. “I failed badly, didn’t I?”

A cold tear ran down his warm cheek as he looked down to the ground. Wiping that tear off, he stood up, heading towards the exit of the cave. While looking at the silver moon upon walking out from the cave, he saw she was sitting near the beach, talking to his best friend, Sora. He could not really make out what they were talking about but he noticed that she was looking down. He wondered what was going on in her mind.

Riku admitted that he had feelings for her. In the past, he thought it was only natural and neutral friendship but there was more to it. He cares about her and if anything happened to her, he will not be able to forgive himself.

He decided to head back to the boat as it was getting late. She was lifting herself up and headed towards the same direction. He was able to get there fast enough and saw Kairi and the others.  
“Hey Riku, where have you been!?” Sora asked.

“It’s none of your business, dork.” He gently nudged his head.

She was walking to them and seemed to avert her gaze to somewhere else rather than to him. It felt a sting to his heart when she looked away.

“Are you alright, Ren?” Kairi asked with a tone of concern.

She nodded with a faint smile. She hopped on to the boat and everyone followed suit. The boys were chatting with Kairi while rowing the boat. He was at it too, but kept looking at her. He knew she was trying her best not to look at him. There were no words exchanged between them and that left him with a heavy heart. Once they reached the mainland, she leaped off and went off without saying goodbye to anyone.

“Well, we will see each other again tomorrow.” Sora smiled and waved.

Riku accompanied Kairi home and along the way, she talked a lot about what they were planning to do tomorrow but Riku did not register any word that she was saying. In his mind, he was thinking about Ren. “You’re thinking about her, are you?”

“Kairi, when Sora told you how he feels about you, what did you say?” He asked straightforwardly.

Kairi’s face reddened, “Well... I replied that I like him too. I mean you can’t lie about feelings right? But Ren isn’t the type to admit her feelings that easily.”

Riku thought about a plan and it might work on her. “Thanks Kairi, I think I know what to do.” He said goodbye to her and headed back home. He headed straight to his bedroom once he stepped into the house. He placed the fruit on his table and thought of ways to tell her how he felt.

_**It’s now or never.** _

It was hot during the summer season on Destiny Island. He could not shake off the feeling of his soft silver hair tickling at his nape. Surprisingly, despite this blazing heat, she let her long hair down like her usual self.

_**How can she withstand this heat wave with that long hair of hers!** _

He could not understand the mind of girls sometimes; at least Kairi tied her hair up. He saw her walking towards his direction and looked at him with her curious expression as always. The girl with a head of long and lilac-coloured hair stopped beside him with her arms crossed.

“Taking a rest from my younger brother?”

“You should know my patience level is not as good as yours, Ren.” He heaved a heavy sigh as he looked towards the open sea from his secret spot. He did not know how she managed to discover his secret place but as long as she kept this place secret from Sora, she could stay for as long as she likes. She gave a minute smirk. A slight breeze blew across where they were and it felt cooling as he watched her hair dancing in the salty and gentle wind. For whatever reason it might be, he always felt she was the answer to all of his questions.

_**I have broken too many promises. It would be best for us to be friends…** _

He caught her looking at him with confusion in her eyes. He turned and looked away as he picked himself up, strolling along the coastline. Gentle footsteps on the sand were heard along side with the splashing waves but second set of footsteps was heard as well.

“Do you mind if I take a stroll with you?” She asked.

He smiled and continued his walk. There were no words exchanged between them. As far as he knew, promises were meant to be kept but he had broken so many of them that he had lost count. He had hurt people who had trusted him and moreover, loved him.

_**Especially to her.** _

Since that day, she had never mentioned anything about forgiving him. There was not even a slightest hint she was giving to him. All he knew was that Sora and Kairi had been trying very hard to convince her that he had changed.

_**Sorry was not enough, I guessed.** _

“Hey, why don’t you tie up your hair? It’s very uncomfortable for me to look at you with that long hair in this warm summer.”

“Well, nobody is asking you to look at me.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“I-I… You’re the only person right here with me.” He retorted.

“You’re the one who allowed me to take a walk with you.”

“I wouldn’t allow it if you didn’t discover this place.”

“That’s because you’re always bad at hiding yourself!” She raised her voice a little.

_**Bad at hiding myself; what do you mean?** _

He thought back of hiding himself behind the darkness while hurting those whom he cares. He tried to cover his uneasiness and started walking again. As he continued his stroll, he did not look back to see if she was still following but the sound of her footsteps was assuring enough for him. Ren had always followed him ever since they first met. When she lost her memories, she had always followed him around as if she wanted to be around him. To be honest, he treasured those times when she lost her memories because he was able to be himself and at least pretended nothing had ever happened.

_**She treated me as if Darkness had never come to Destiny Island. When we were still close, actually… When she got her memories back, we are drifting further and further away from each other... When she relied me for protection and for everything…** _

He kept walking and reached a shed that he built. She approached the door and turned the knob gently. What was inside is somewhat a cozy and warm place as streams of light illuminate the dusty area.

“Riku, when did you build this place?”

“It was when I first knew you and Sora.”

She traced the surface of the dusty table as she went deeper into other areas of the shed.

_**Why do I feel this uneasiness in me?** _

He went in as well and saw her looking at some drawings he did. A small smile appeared on her delicate features and he felt relaxed even more when she actually giggled at the drawings. Then, he remembered something embarrassing within the pile of papers.

“Wait! Don’t flip those papers!”

“Huh, what’s wrong?” He rushed towards her and pushed her down to the ground unintentionally. She still had some of the papers in her grasp as she was caged in between his strong arms. He could see her face was red with embarrassment.

_**What am I doing!?** _

“I-I’m sorry. Just don’t flip any more of those things.”

“Riku… Well, don’t just stay there, get off of me!” She pushed him away and he stumbled towards his side.

“Look I’m sorry, Ren!” He took the papers in her hands and turned his back towards her.

I cannot allow her to read this. I have no right to even tell her how I feel…

“Riku, is there something that you’re still hiding from me?” She asked as he turned towards her.

“No… I have nothing to hide.”

“You’re lying.”

“How do you know?”

“When you lied, you don’t look at someone directly.” He averted his gaze directly at her eyes. “You’re being overly-protective of your friends and you know, sometimes, that is suffocating.” Ren sat beside him with her knees brought to her chest.

_**I wanted to protect my friends and you…** _

She rests her head on his strong arm which surprised him a little. “I am not surprised. After you came back, you’re always alone and seemed to be in deep thoughts a lot.”

_**I was the one who hurt you the most… I almost killed your brother and harming you in many ways that I knew I wouldn't but I still did it because of my selfishness…** _

“These little notes are letters that I wrote whenever I have the chance to. But when I was in the darkness, I have lost myself. Some were not even completed.” He decided to say something which may sounded stupid, “Do you believe the Paopu fruit?” He could feel her head tilted on his arm and heard a giggle. “I mean it.”

“You have asked a lot of times and yes, I do.”

“I will cut my hair short if you share one with me.” He took out a Paopu fruit and shoved into her hands.

“I remembered the first time you asked me to share it with you. When I recovered my memories, I regretted of sharing it…” His expression changed. “In the end, I have to let it go. What’s mine will be mine but what’s not… I have to let you go. I couldn't forgive you but still, you’re our best friend.” She looked at the fruit with a hint of sadness.

_**It was a bad idea…** _

“Promise me one thing, just one. Okay, Riku?”

“Anything, just anything.” He pursed his lips and looked somewhere else.

“Promise me that no matter where you are, keep all of those you care in your heart.”

_**I promised…** _

Then, Ren took a bite off of the fruit and passed it to him with a smile. He took it and smiled warmly. Riku finished the fruit as she tilted her head, “Something is at the corner of your lips.” She pointed and wiped it away with her fingers.

“Hey Ren, thanks for forgiving me…” He stumbled.

“I guessed that fruit does works.” She grinned. He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Riku…?” He stroked her soft hair, sniffing in her faint lotus body scent and nuzzled his cheek against her neck.

“Yea, it works… Well, I keep my side of the deal. You shared the fruit with me and I will cut my hair.”

She was surprised, “I thought it was a joke!” Ren pushed him away slightly.

“Hey, it’s hot during the summer. So I am going to cut it like I used to have when we were younger.”

“You mean that weird looking short hair?”

“What do you mean by weird?”

_**I guessed we are back to where we first started.** _

“That’s because it just looks weird!”

“Well, how can you stand the heat with that long hair of yours then?”

“I don’t, but because you told me that you like it so… I keep it long.”

He grinned and took a little of her hair, kissing it gently. She blushed at that action and he felt his heart had skipped a beat with how close they were at the moment. Riku brought her close and tucked her under his chin. He could feel her snuggle closer into his embrace.

_**Thank you… I promised and I will do whatever it takes to keep our promise.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Suiren is my Original Character which will be used extensively in this Kingdom Hearts.  
> There is only one person who can use this character whom is my bestie and co-writer of this fandom.  
> Image by: [海](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=318818)


End file.
